Forbidden
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: You can't help who you fall in love with. House meets a gorgeous young woman in a bar, but when she turns out to be a student of his, can they overcome the obstacles and still be together? House/Cam AU romance. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - **Hi all! Well, this story idea has been floating around in my head and on my computer for a looooong time, so I thought I'd better get it online before I lost interest. I've always wanted to write a House/Cam AU teacher/student fic and after reading several, I finally decided to write one of my own. It's going to be romantic and fun with hints of drama and generally just a story about how you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm a few chapters ahead of myself, so for now, updates will be fairly regular. I hope you enjoy it. Please review to tell me what you think! _

**C****hapter One**

After walking past several bars and clubs filled with students on a Friday night, House finally slipped in to an empty hole-in-the-wall bar, tucked away from the noise of bad club music and drunken students. The bar seemed pretty empty – a few old guys playing cards and drinking ale, a middle aged couple sitting at the bar and a younger woman playing pool near the back of the room. Soft blues music whistled through the bar and House smiled to himself.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Then he glanced over at the pool table at the back of the room where the young woman playing pool caught his eye.

She had long brown hair, with a natural wave in it, slim fitting jeans and plain white t-shirt. House couldn't help but allow his eyes to look her slim body up and down as she leaned over the table.

When she stood up and moved around the table, she pushed her hair back with her fingers, and House noticed her small pink lips, smooth skin and shiny green eyes. She wore little make-up, but looked beautiful.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She must have felt his eyes on hers because she glanced up as she chalked her cue.

"Is there a problem?" she asked with a small smirk.

House smiled and moved to the end bar stool, nearest the pool table.

"No, not a problem, it's just your aim is all wrong,"

The woman bent at the waist again to line up her shot, her eyes flicking back to his.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yeah, you want to aim a little lower on the cue ball, so when it hits the target ball, it will screw back rather than following through,"

She stood up again and smiled at him. "What are you, some kind of pool expert?" she teased.

House grinned and sipped his beer. "Something like that,"

"Okay, come on then, tough guy," she said and pulled another cue off stand "Rack 'em up,"

House grinned, and took another swig of his beer before slipping off his jacket and lying it across the back of the bar stool.

"I'm Allison, by the way," she said and stuck out her right hand, a small smile on her face.

He took her hand, feeling her smooth skin against his. Their eyes locked as he replied, "Greg,"

House broke off in a flourish, sending balls everywhere. Allison raised her eyebrows at him and he just wiggled his in return, making her laugh.

House instantly started potting the striped balls, sinking them into each pocket with ease.

When it was her turn, House decided to be bold. He rested his cue against the side and stood behind her.

"Let me help," he said and carefully placed his arms around her, one resting on her hand on the table, and the other resting over her hand at the back of the cue.

Allison tried not to gasp as she felt his body so close to hers, his warm chest pressed to her back. He obviously worked out as she could tell by the muscles rippling beneath his band t-shirt. He smelt amazing too – like Old Spice and soap.

House could feel her tense as he stood so close, his face just to the side of hers. He could smell the honey and almond in her hair and part of him wanted to lean down and taste the skin of her neck.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

Then, by carefully guiding her hands, House showed her how to ease the ball into the pocket. Then House moved away from her, immediately feeling the cool with her back no longer pressed to his chest.

Allison turned round to face him. "Do you always give pool tips to strangers in bars?"

House grinned, "Just the pretty ones," he said and took another swig of his drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

House felt a connection with this young woman, something which rarely happened when he met women. With Allison, she was sarcastic and funny and not afraid to tease him back. She didn't seem like a woman who threw herself at men or begged for attention, or felt the need to dress up like a hooker and plaster herself with make-up to look attractive. She was just naturally beautiful and he liked that.

"Can I buy you a drink then for being a good loser?" asked House once he'd won the game.

Allison laughed, "Sure,"

She took a stool next to him at the far end of the bar and ordered a beer.

House swivelled in his stool so he could face her.

"So why is a pretty girl like you playing pool by herself on a Friday night?"

Allison smiled and blushed at his compliment. House decided she looked even more beautiful when she smiled like that.

"Not many of my friends know about this place," she said gazing around "I like it here – it's quiet. I can just escape here when I need to."

House nodded. He understood that. Sometimes it was just nice to have somewhere of your own.

"I haven't seen you in here before," said Allison, looking up at him.

When she was this close, she could really take in his face - gorgeous crystal blue eyes, small wrinkle lines around his eyes, a few days worth of scruff on his face and a cute shy smile. He was a very sexy man, but at least 10 years older than her, if not more.

"I used to come here all the time, but I just haven't been in a while I guess,"

Allison sipped her drink and then stood up. Her hips swayed sexily as she walked over to the juke box and chose a song.

House smiled as he heard the opening chords to 'Wild Horses' by The Rolling Stones. Allison sat back down and took a swig of her drink, her eyes on his.

"I love this song," said House quietly, letting Mick Jagger's voice wash over him. He knew now that every time he heard this song it would remind him of Allison.

She grinned. "So do I,"

They spent the next hour or so talking about music and films and books. They actually had quite a lot in common, sharing a love of The Rolling Stones and The Who and the blues; Harrison Ford movies and Monty Python comedy.

Eventually, it got late and the pair got kicked out of the bar by the owner.

Outside the bar, they stood on the sidewalk together, unsure how to end their evening.

"I had a really nice time tonight," said Allison, looking up at him. He looked very sexy under the light of the streetlamps. "Thank you for keeping me company,"

"You're welcome," said House, shifting a little closer towards her.

It was then he realised that he didn't want this night to end. Allison had brought sunshine to his gloomy week and House was utterly intrigued by this beautiful woman. He wanted to see her again.

"Am I going to get to see you again?" he asked, looking down at her.

Just as her cab pulled up, Allison slipped a small piece of paper into the breast pocket on his shirt, a grin on her face.

"If you give me a call you will," she said with a flirty smile.

"You still suck at pool," he whispered.

Allison laughed. "Shut up,"

Then she stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek, her lips just lingering a little longer than necessary. Then she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him. House had never really been a hugger, but he immediately wrapped his arms around Allison's slim waist, his face pressing into her neck and smelling her gorgeous perfume.

Then the cab driver behind them beeped his horn impatiently.

House whipped his head round and glared at the driver. "A little busy here!" he yelled, signalling towards Allison.

She laughed and pulled away from his warm arms. She placed her hand on his cheek, and smiled.

"Call me," she said.

House watched as she climbed into the back of the cab and it slowly pulled away into the night.

He couldn't help but smile to himself and gently run his fingers over his cheek, still feeling her warm lips on his skin.

Never before had House met a woman in a bar who he felt something for almost instantly. And it wasn't purely sexual – of course, she was a beautiful young woman and he was only human, but he liked her sense of humour and her laugh and her music taste. All he knew was that he had to see Allison again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** _I've been so pleased with the response I've had for the first chapter, so I thought I'd post the next one as a treat. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited! Because it's AU, I'm hoping the time scale is about right. I'm going back to before House's infarction and pretending Stacy never existed. Let me know what you think and I'll post again soon! _

**Chapter Two: **

House pulled into a parking spot at Princeton University at 9am. He switched off the engine and then reached over to the passenger seat to grab his bag.

After getting into trouble with the board at PPTH, House had agreed to spend a few months teaching college students at the University. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but it was better than getting suspended. He would have to take a few classes and give some lectures a few times a week, but the University had given him some freedom to what he taught.

After checking in at reception, House followed the signs to the theatre where he would be giving a lecture on Nephrology.

He walked into the room of chatty students and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day. He threw his bag on the desk at the front of the room and stripped off his jacket. Then he grabbed a pen and began to write his name on the whiteboard in red ink.

"My name is Dr. Greg House. You may call me Dr. House or House if you're lazy." He whirled around and threw the pen down. "As you probably know I'm-"

House stopped short as his eyes met a familiar pair of green eyes a few rows from the back. How could he forget those eyes?

"Oh God," he said out loud, causing all the students to turn in their seats and follow House's gaze towards Allison Cameron who was now blushing a rich shade of red.

Allison recognized his voice as soon as he'd started talking and immediately whipped her head up from her notes. She had desperately tried to sink into her seat, but he had noticed her.

House stared at the young brunette he had met in the bar yesterday – the woman he'd played pool with and talked for hours with; the woman who'd given him her phone number. That beautiful young woman was his student.

Then he realized he was staring at her, and shook his head quickly, trying to move on.

"Erm, as I was saying, I...er...I'm going to be giving lectures and trying to make you into doctors. Good doctors? Well, I'm not so sure about that."

House glanced up at Allison again. Her eyes were fixed on his, taking in his every word. House quickly looked away and started pacing as he talked.

"I work at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and I'm head of the Diagnostics Department. That means I solve the cases other doctors from all over the state can't. Yeah, I'm that good."

House hopped up to sit on the desk and glanced out at the students, hanging on his every word.

Maybe he was going to like this teaching thing. It gave him a strange sense of power.

"I'm not here because I want to pass on my knowledge and share my genius mind with the doctors of tomorrow. I'm here against my will, forced by my boss to come and talk at you like a mindless drone for the next few months. I'm hoping that _some _of it will stick, but, after looking at you all, I'm not getting my hopes up."

He looked out at the startled sea of students, briefly catching the smirk on Allison's face.

"Any questions?" he asked.

Wisely, no-one spoke.

"Good, then we'll begin today with my own specialty, Nephrology,"

House gave his lecture, stopping briefly to throw questions at the group or bluntly answer any which were thrown at him. But every now and again, his gaze would wander to Allison. She looked just as good as she had a few nights ago. Her long brown hair was hanging in a loose ponytail and she wore a light blue long sleeved top and slim jeans. She also had glasses perched on her nose, making her look very sexy indeed.

But she was his student now. Even though he wasn't even a real teacher, House felt some guilt about his feelings towards her. He was now in a position of authority and taking things further with her would be wrong. Plus, she was obviously a lot younger than him.

But despite all that, House couldn't stop what he was feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, and part of him didn't want it to end.

At the end of the class, students steadily filtered out, some complaining about the way House spoke to them, some in awe of his amazing mind and high reputation.

Allison hung back, taking a long time to pack up her things so she could get a chance to talk to House.

House glanced up at her slowly making her way down the steps towards him as he packed up his own bag.

"You certainly made an impression on everyone," smiled Allison as she neared his desk. "I think I heard one guy saying he's too scared to come back,"

House smiled. "Mission completed."

As she stood in front of him, House finally looked up to meet her gorgeous eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were a student," he said, deflated and disappointed.

"You didn't tell me you were the world renowned diagnostician Gregory House," she shot back. "I mean, if I'd known, I definitely would have come on to you a lot harder the other night."

House laughed and looked up at her as she bit her lip.

"Is it going to be a problem?" asked Allison.

"What, me being a world famous super-doctor?" he teased, but they both knew what she meant.

Allison gave him a look and he sighed.

"Of course it's a problem, Allison, I'm your teacher now," he said as he looked up to meet her gaze.

"But I'm 21 years old. I'm an adult who can make her own decisions – it's not like I'm a high school kid and you're the teacher taking advantage," she said, getting frustrated.

She stepped a little closer to him, her voice softening. "I felt something the other night when I was with you, Greg, and I know you felt it too," she said, her fingers gently reaching for his by his side. "Just because I sit at the back and you stand up here doesn't change any of that and it shouldn't matter,"

House sighed and then moved his hand away from hers. "But it does matter." He couldn't bear to look in her eyes so he fixed them on the floor. "Other people won't see it like you do."

She smiled a small wry smile. "You didn't come across as the type of guy who gives a crap about what other people think."

House picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Then he walked out, leaving Allison standing at the desk. Every step he took away from her was painful as Allison was a rare find in the life of Greg House. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable with, who he felt a connection with, who he felt drawn to. He knew that she was the person he needed in his life. And he was walking away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - **I have been so overwhelmed with the positive reaction this story has received. I've really enjoyed writing this fic, so I hope that comes across. This is just a short chapter to keep you readers going, but the next one will be significantly longer. Please keep reading and reviewing as it means so much to me. Thank you to everyone! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three:**

A few days later, House sat at one of the tables in the Staff Room, eating his lunch and flicking through the daily paper. As he glanced up, his eyes spotted the very woman who'd been occupying his mind for the last few days. Allison was outside with some friends, just standing around, laughing and smiling.

He watched as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and grinned at her friend, laughing at a joke. She looked gorgeous, with the afternoon sun just behind her. She wore a thin sweatshirt with Princeton University on the front and a slim pair of dark jeans. How could a person look so sexy without even really trying?

He sighed and looked back down at his paper again. Staying away from her was proving more difficult than he'd expected.

As Allison stood outside, her next class in a few minutes, she happened to catch sight of Greg sitting inside eating an apple. The sun was streaming through the window, catching his handsome face in the right places. She longed to be in there with him. Just talk with him again.

Then she realised she'd been ignoring everything her friend was saying, so she quickly shook her head and diverted her attention back to her.

Before his next class, House went out to the small coffee shop on campus to load up on caffeine to get through the rest of the day. He liked the coffee shop. It was cool and calm and quiet in there, full of students engrossed in their laptops, looking for a place to escape – just like him.

Just as he was about to leave with his tall polystyrene cup, he spotted Allison sitting at a booth in the far corner leaning over her textbooks. He walked up to her.

"Hey,"

Allison snapped her head up at the deep, familiar voice. "Hey," she said, a bit surprised he was even talking to her.

"Seat taken?" he asked, and when she shook her head, he slid into the booth opposite.

"You've been avoiding me," he said and she scoffed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that you didn't want me around," she snapped bitterly, closing her notebooks and looking up at him.

He was leaning forward on the table, looking straight at her. Those blue eyes of his melted some of her anger and Allison sighed.

"Sorry," she said "I didn't mean to snap,"

House smiled a little. She looked hot when she was all flustered.

"It's not true," he said, looking down into his coffee.

Allison looked confused. "What?"

"It's not true...that I don't want you around. It's not true." He looked back up at her again, meeting her eyes, which had softened to a pale green.

"What _do_ you want, Greg?" she asked, her voice as soft as her eyes.

House glanced over his shoulder, checking that no-one was looking at them.

"I just...I can't stop thinking about you, about the night at the bar," he said, staring at the motto on the coffee cup "And I know that I'm your teacher and you're so much younger than me, but every bone in my body is screaming that if I don't try this," He looked up at her "I'll regret it for the rest of my life,"

Their legs brushed against each other's under the table – denim on denim. It felt nice and they didn't move away. The contact and the warmth were comforting.

Allison grinned, wanting to lean over and kiss his scruffy cheek. But she didn't.

"It's not going to be easy," she said "But I think this could be good,"

He smiled a real smile. "Me too,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - **This chapter is a bit longer than the last, just to make up for it! I was going to split it into two but it didn't flow as well, so consider this a treat :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and all that jazz. Your words really do make my day. I hope you enjoy this next part of the story! :)_

**Chapter Four:**

A week later, House had Allison's class again for a lecture about the nervous system. As the class began to filter in, House was already sitting at his desk, feet kicked up as he read the morning paper. When Allison walked in, House watched her carefully over the top of his paper. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled a smile just for him as she made her way to a seat near the front.

She looked particularly pretty today – her brown locks tied up in a ponytail, the smooth skin of her neck wrapped in a white woollen scarf to protect her from the chilly autumn weather and her red pea coat brightening the whole room. House had to hide his own smile behind his paper.

"Right folks," he said at bang on 10am "Today is the nervous system, so listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Are you all sitting comfortably? Good. Then we'll begin."

Throughout the lecture, when House threw questions to the floor, he was pleased to see Allison willing and able to come up with intelligent suggestions or even question some of his methods. She came up with answers quickly and confidently, and House could see that she was clearly way ahead of everyone else in the group.

Once the lecture had finished and everyone had begun to shuffle out of the room, House called Allison down to the front before she could disappear. He leaned up against his desk and smiled at her.

"You did good today," he said "I didn't realise you had the brains as well as the body,"

Allison grinned. "Not all dorks have to wear braces, huge out-dated glasses and snort when they laugh," she teased.

"You're not a dork," he said "just smart - big difference."

Cameron blushed and House glanced over her shoulder to check that they were alone before reaching out and slipping his fingers between hers. He tugged gently so she stood between his legs and her infectious smile made him grin like an idiot. Why did she have to be so gorgeous?

"What are you doing this Friday night?" he asked.

"Nothing special, just studying probably," replied Allison.

"Well, how about you ditch the textbooks and come for a drink with me in the bar again?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly, what would my teacher say!" she teased.

"Well," he said, glancing around and whispering dramatically "I've heard the teacher's got a thing for you, so I'm sure you'll be fine,"

Allison laughed and softly rubbed her fingers against his, enjoying the intimacy.

"Plus," said House "you're way ahead of most people, so I'm sure skipping one night will be alright,"

"You just want to beat me at pool again," teased Allison and House laughed.

"Of course I do! So whaddaya say?"

"I'd love to,"

House smiled and looked up into her powder blue eyes. "Great. Meet me there at 7,"

Allison bit her lip as she grinned and started to walk away, slowly dropping his hand.

"See you then," she said with a flirty smile that made the blood in House's body pour downwards.

He watched her leave and longed for Friday to come quickly. Good God, he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Friday night did come quickly, and before he knew it, House was sitting in the bar and waiting for Allison. He'd made a greater effort than usual, choosing clean, dark jeans and a light blue oxford shirt with a white tee underneath.<p>

At 7'o'clock sharp, Allison breezed into the bar, and her eyes immediately settled on House, making her smile as she crossed the room.

"Hey," she said as she unwound her scarf from her neck and slipped her coat from her body.

"Hey," replied House, his gaze drinking her in.

She wore dark, slim jeans and a purple satin top that had a deep scooped neckline and frills on the short sleeves.

"You look very nice," said House, and Cameron grinned at his expression, pleased that the simple but elegant style she had spent so long deciding on had pleased him.

"Thank you," she said "and you look very handsome,"

House looked down into his drink and smiled. Then he called the barman over and ordered a drink for Allison.

For some reason, House felt nervous. He felt like he was 17 and on a first date with the cheerleader. The small part of his conscience that had been taken over by Wilson told him that it was because he actually liked Allison and didn't want to mess anything up. Maybe it was because he still couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like Allison would want to spend a Friday night with a guy like him.

"Hey," said Allison, turning House's attention back to her. She looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

House looked at her for a moment. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Allison laughed. "Erm, because you asked me?" she said "I can leave if you want?"

House shook his head and quickly re-worded his question. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant...why would a gorgeous 21 year old be interested in a guy like me?" He looked down into his drink, embarrassed by how insecure he must have sounded.

Allison reached over and placed her hand gently on his thigh.

"You want to know why I like you? I think you're interesting. I think you're sexy and funny and smart. And I think that although you have this hard ass attitude and rough exterior, there's a lot more hidden underneath – and I want to find out what's there."

House smiled and flicked his eyes down to her hand on his leg before turning his head towards her, his mind at ease – for now.

"Plus, I'm a sucker for a good pool player," she added, making House laugh.

"What about you?" asked Allison after a moment, moving her hand and taking a sip of her drink. "Surely you must have better things to do than sit around talking to me all night."

House laughed. "I can assure you, I don't."

He looked over at her, sitting with perfect posture and smiling with her bright green eyes.

"I don't usually do relationships, of any kind," he said, feeling the desire to open up a little, just as she had done. She had already gained his trust. "I'm just not really a people person. I like to keep myself to myself. " He looked up and met her eyes. "But there's something different about you. I feel different with you – and I like it."

Allison smiled, blushing slightly, and House laughed. "Plus you're extremely attractive."

Allison finished the rest of her drink and then leaned towards House, causing him to do the same. She let their faces get close, so close they could feel each other's breath. House's breath hitched, his eyes closed softly and his mouth opened, expecting her kiss, but Allison grinned as their lips nearly touched and drew away quickly, teasing him.

"Let's play pool," she said, hopping down from the stool and making her way over to the pool tables, with only a flirty glance over her shoulder.

House laughed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was in way too deep.

They played pool for the rest of the night, laughing and joking and drinking and overall having a really great time. House watched Allison as she leaned over the table to take a shot, his eyes drinking in her perfect body, longing to touch the smooth strip of exposed skin on her lower back where her shirt had ridden up.

When Allison missed her shot, House quickly took the cue and cleared up the rest of the balls on the table, potting with ease.

As House went to slot his cue back into the rack, he laughed at Allison as she folded her arms and scowled as she leant against the wall next to the rack.

"When will you just accept that you just cannot beat the master?" grinned House, standing in front of her.

"I will beat you one day, I promise," said Allison, and she reached out to gently place her hands on his hips, fingers gripping the soft cotton of his shirt. "And I always keep my promises," she whispered, looking up to meet House's crystal blue eyes.

House shuffled a little closer towards her and lifted his hand to tuck a strand of loose brown hair behind Allison's ear. 'Wild Horses' by the Rolling Stones smoothed its way through the jukebox, making the pair smile knowingly. House had never wanted to kiss someone so badly before.

As he leaned closer, his eyes flicked to her lips and then back up at her eyes which were locked on his. Both pairs of eyes slipped close as their noses touched gently and their mouths met. It was soft and slow and intimate and House lifted his right hand to touch Allison's cheek gently.

Allison smiled as her bottom lip brushed his top lip teasingly, but House took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As his hands smoothed down her sides, Allison wrapped her arms around House's neck, needing his body even closer. He tasted wonderful. He smelt wonderful. And he was the most amazing kisser.

For House too, it was one of the hottest kisses of his life. He could feel the gentle curves of her body and taste the wine on her tongue. It took everything in his power not to lay her down on the pool table and have his way with her right then.

When the need for oxygen became too much, House pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers, but kept her close, still touching her waist.

"Wow," breathed House, causing them both to grin.

"I've wanted you to do that all night," whispered Allison and House smiled, placing one last soft kiss on her lips.

Soon after their kiss, the bar owner kicked them out so he could lock up, and House and Allison found themselves on the sidewalk again.

"Tonight was fun," said Allison, smiling up at House. "I wish I didn't have to go home and study now,"

"Well, if you wanted to, you could always come back to mine?" said House, surprised that he'd even asked her.

Just then, Allison's cab pulled up beside them. She looked round, and then back at House.

"I'd better not," she said, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings "Not that I wouldn't love to, but I've got a ton of work to do this weekend."

House understood and nodded. It was stupid of him to ask.

Allison stepped forward and rested her hands on House's warm chest, inside his coat. "When can I see you again?" she asked.

"How about you come to my apartment for some dinner next week? I usually just order in some Thai food and watch movies. I'll even promise to drive you back to campus,"

Allison smiled. "Sounds perfect," she said, and stood on tip-toes to kiss him gently. "I'll call you tomorrow,"

House smiled and nodded. Then with a small wave and a small, beautiful smile, Allison disappeared into the awaiting cab which pulled away a few seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N - **Thank you once again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I'm so pleased that you're all enjoying this. This chapter is more of a filler, yet it's my longest chapter so far. I might even post another chapter tomorrow before I go back to University on Monday. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

**Chapter Five:**

On Wednesday night, Allison stood outside the apartment House had given her the address for and listened carefully. She could hear the soothing sounds of a piano being played beautifully. She wanted to close her eyes and listen all night, but she was cold and wanted to see House.

When she knocked, the playing stopped and she heard House move to the door.

He smiled when he opened the door, and Allison mirrored his expression.

"Hey," he said, immediately taking in her appearance as she once again made a simple blue sweater and low-rider jeans look completely gorgeous.

"Hey," she breathed in reply, gazing him up and down. His dark jeans hung perfectly on his hips with his bare feet poking out the ends and his red shirt was tight across his defined muscles. She almost had to catch her breath. He was incredibly sexy.

House invited her in, taking the bottle of wine that she had brought.

Allison felt a little nervous. She was in his apartment now, not the neutral territory of the bar or the coffee shop or the lecture theatre. But as he took her coat from her, he kissed her softly on the cheek, chasing all her uneasiness away.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink," he said, before disappearing in the kitchen adjoined to the living room. "I hope you like Thai food," he called "It'll be about 10 minutes,"

Whilst he was gone, Allison took the opportunity to glance around the room, taking in the deep, dark decor, the hundreds of books, CDs and records that lined shelves, the medical journals and clear evidence of his work that littered his desk and finally the beautiful, black grand piano that stood in the corner by the window, surrounded by sheet music and guitars.

Allison moved over to it and ran her finger across its shiny, smooth top.

"Hey, hands off," said House with a smile as he came back in with a glass of wine and a beer for himself.

"Was it you I could hear playing when I was outside?" asked Allison, still admiring the instrument.

House nodded. "Yeah, I was just killing some time,"

Allison moved back to the couch to join House and sat down beside him. "It was beautiful. Schubert's 'Serenade', if I'm not mistaken?"

"I didn't know you liked classical music," said House, quite surprised she recognised the piece.

"I didn't know you played the piano," countered Allison with a grin as she turned to face him on the couch.

House smiled. "Touché,"

"I have a feeling there's a lot we don't know about each other," said Allison "So maybe I could use tonight to really find out what makes the great Gregory House tick,"

House should have felt worried or threatened. He should have made a stupid joke and made her just watch a movie instead to avoid talking. But, even though House didn't really enjoy talking about himself, he wanted to dig beneath the surface of Allison Cameron. He wanted to find out about her childhood, her parents, the books she loved and the foods she hated. To do that, he would have to sacrifice some of his own stories.

House leaned forward so his face was close to hers. He stared into her beautiful green eyes for a moment.

"Sounds perfect," he said, smiling. Then there was a sudden, loud knock on the door, making Allison jump. House grinned and kissed her mouth quickly before getting up to answer the door.

In the few minutes he was away, Allison took in some more details about his apartment. He'd obviously lived there for a long time, and obviously tidied up before she'd come over, judging by the books, magazines and headphones shoved underneath the coffee table. There were no photographs up, but there was a small, simple painting on the wall next to his bookshelves. Allison longed to travel up the hallway and look around his bedroom. Maybe she would get to one day.

Allison shook her head, trying to stop daydreaming. It was early days and she shouldn't be thinking about getting him in bed. But if she was honest, with a man like him, it was hard not to.

House returned with cartons of take-away food, and after sharing it out, they sat together on the couch. They each rested their backs against the opposite arms of the couch and let their feet touch in the middle. White cotton socks against bare feet.

"So when did you learn to play the piano?" asked Allison.

"Well, I've been playing for as long as I can remember. I used to have lessons as a kid, but I didn't like the boring nursery rhymes and scales, so I just taught myself really."

"Wow. I had lessons when I was a kid too, but I never like my teacher so I gave up when I was about 9 or 10. Always been fascinated by the instrument though,"

House smiled and speared at some noodles. "Maybe I'll have to play you something one day then,"

Allison grinned. "I'd like that."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, only broken by slurping noodles and rustling cartons, Allison spoke up.

"Ok, come on then," she said "Let me have a peek at the real Greg House, not the doctor or the teacher or the hard ass, just you. I promise I won't show anyone,"

House smiled, and unusually, he felt like he _wanted_ to open up to her, to give her a brief glimpse at his past, his character – even if it was a toned down version. He didn't want to scare her away.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, well...I was born in Pittsburgh, 11 June 1959, but I grew up all over the world. My Dad was an army officer, so we travelled a lot. All over America, and also Italy, Egypt, France, Spain, England, Mexico, Russia. You name it I've probably been there at one point. I'm an only child, not particularly close to my parents, went to college at Johns Hopkins to study medicine and haven't lived at home since. I moved to New Jersey pretty much straight after I finished Med School and all my internships and residences. I now work at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and it feels like I've been there forever."

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" asked Allison, setting down her empty carton, utterly captivated by the man sitting in front of her and wanting to know more.

"Since I was in high school. I just loved the nuts and bolts of biology. I still do. I love the mechanics of the human body and solving the puzzle to find the diagnosis, using the symptoms and tests and the patient's lies."

Allison smiled. She enjoyed seeing how much passion he had for his job. It inspired her.

"And what about outside the hospital?" she asked.

House set down his food too, and glanced down at their touching feet in the middle of the couch.

"I love music, listening and playing. I played lacrosse during college and carried it on for a while, but I'm a getting older now, so I run a lot. But, the hospital takes up most of my time, so if I'm not there, I'm here, sometimes with my friend Wilson watching sports or playing video games."

He looked up at Allison who was staring at him with a smile, listening attentively. Allison found House one of the most interesting men she had ever met. Even though he had only given her an overview of his life, she knew he must have hundreds of stories about his work and his travelling.

House grinned and kicked her foot lightly. "Right, I think I've talked for way too long. Your turn. Talk."

Allison also took a deep breath as she began to speak. "Well, I was born in Chicago, April 12th 1974. I've got 2 brothers – Daniel, who's 3 years older than me, and Bradley who's 2 years younger than me. I grew up in same house that my parents still live in now with a huge family around me. But I decided to move out to New Jersey to go to college to get some independence, I guess. We're such a close family, that I think I just needed to break away. So now I know I want to be a doctor, I'm thinking of going to the Mayo Clinic to do my internship and maybe go into Immunology when I get a bit further along."

It was that moment that it really hit House just how much older than Allison he was. When she told him her date of birth and the short story of her education up to the present, and hearing her discuss her future plans as a doctor, he suddenly felt very old.

"What's wrong?" asked Allison, seeing his eyes glaze over as he thought.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head lightly. "I just...I feel very old all of a sudden."

Allison crawled along the couch towards him and placed her hands on his knees, leaning in to him.

"I don't think of it as age," she whispered, her breath dancing across his lips "I think of it as experience," Then Allison closed the small gap, and ever so softly placed a kiss on his mouth, desperate to reassure him.

House sighed, his eyes slipping closed as Allison rubbed her nose against his affectionately and placed gentle kisses on his mouth. She made him go weak at the knees. She made him forget about all his worries. She melted his iron heart with one kiss. Very few women had had such a strong effect on him.

They kissed for a while. Then instead of moving back to the other end of the couch, House pressed Allison to his side as she rested underneath his arm and between his body and the back of the couch. Allison breathed in the gorgeous smell of skin and soap and masculinity and smiled to herself when she felt his fingers trail up and down her arm.

"And what about outside of college?" asked House, mirroring her earlier question.

"To be honest, pretty similar to you. College takes up the majority of my time; studying and writing papers and reading. I don't spend a ton of time with my friends because of that, but I am known for hanging around bars and picking up strange men who give me pool tips,"

House grinned at this as he inhaled her pineapple and raspberry hair, his fingers still tracing invisible patterns on her arm.

"I love rock music and thriller movies and romantic books. I like to keep myself fit by running or swimming. I'm a Chicago Bears fan, a Democrat and an atheist. I think British music is better than American music, I like stand-up comedy and I hate getting my haircut."

House turned towards Allison with a smile.

"Anything else I should know?" teased House and Allison laughed.

"That's all you're getting for now," she said.

"You're more interesting than me," grumbled House, a small smile on his face.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Allison "I'm a boring student. You've travelled all over the world, probably seen some the craziest cases and rarest diseases."

She looked up at him and lightly kissed the underside of his jaw. "I could listen to you talk for hours," she said.

"I'd be careful what you wish for," teased House, but inside his stomach was doing flips for this beautiful girl. She seemed genuinely interested in his life and his opinions and that scared him a little. It had been only a few weeks since they'd met but he felt like he'd known Allison his whole life. But because it had only been a few weeks, he didn't want to start bring the 'L' word into it too soon.

"So what was Egypt like? Did you have to go to school there?"

They talked for hours. House told Allison little anecdotes and stories of his travels as a child. He told her about some of his most fascinating cases or strangest clinic patients. Allison told him about her childhood summers spent in a log cabin by a lake with her family and the games of baseball she'd play with her whole neighbourhood until it got dark.

House had never felt so connected to another human being. Here was this gorgeous girl, pressed against his side and just talking with him about everything and nothing. They traded favourite restaurants, movies, TV shows, books and bands. Even when they said nothing at all, the silences were warm and comfortable, not awkward and unwelcome.

It had been the perfect evening and House wouldn't have wanted to be doing anything else.

* * *

><p>House eventually switched a movie on, but the pair had dozed off after half an hour. Allison was startled awake by a loud noise from the TV and gently shook House awake, even though she would have quite happily stayed to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful.<p>

"Greg, wake up," she whispered, stirring him "it's gone 1am, I need to get back,"

House wiped his eyes and stood to find their coats, grouchily mumbling something about being comfortable.

The drive was accompanied by the deep, soothing voice of the late night radio show DJ and the soft rumble of the engine as it cruised along the empty streets.

When they arrived outside the University dorms, House pulled over and shut off the engine.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Greg," said Allison, turning to face him in her seat.

He nodded and smiled. "Me too," he said "I just wish you could have stayed,"

House mentally kicked himself for sounding so desperate to get her into bed. But Allison just smiled softly and reached over to touch his scruffy cheek.

"I wanted to stay, I really did," she said, and waited until House's blue orbs met her green ones. "But I like what we have here, Greg. This feels different, it feels right, and I don't want to ruin it by moving too fast – for you or for me."

Allison gently brushed her lips against his. Before she could move away, House moved his hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss. He had started to crave her sweet taste more than anything. Allison's hands tangled in his thick dark hair and House stroked his hand down her side, their bodies at an awkward angle due to their position in the car.

Allison pulled away and rested her forehead against his, breathless and a laugh on her lips.

"You're making it damn hard to resist you, you do know that don't you?" she breathed, her words brushing his face.

House laughed and gently pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well I _am_ irresistible, haven't you noticed?"

"I have, I'm afraid,"

House kissed her once more, a part of him wanting to cling onto the perfect night they'd had.

"I'll see you tomorrow," whispered Allison, moving to get out of the car.

House opened the passenger window once she was out.

"Bright and early," he said "I don't want you slacking off just because you've got a new boyfriend,"

House almost instantly regretted using the word 'boyfriend'.

Allison smirked and leaned against the open window. "So I've got a new boyfriend, have I?" she asked, enjoying seeing him squirm.

He cleared his throat. "If you want, he's yours" he said firmly, sticking by his words.

House knew he wanted to be with her. He'd known from the first time they'd spoke.

Allison grinned and leaned in the window, reaching out to tug House closer to her by his jacket.

"I want," she said with a grin and then kissed him sweetly.

"Mine," she whispered before letting go of him and slipping out the window, making her way back to her dorm. House matched her grin as she glanced over her shoulder.

As House drove back to his apartment, the smile still on his face, he realised that he hadn't smiled so much for a long time. He hadn't felt as happy for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - **Hey everyone! Time to bring in Wilson and one of Cameron's roommates! Also, I'm back at University now so I may be updating a little less frequently than I have been, but I'd still like to post every few days or so, so keep your eyes peeled :) A BIG thank you to all the reviewers - you always make me smile :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6:**

Allison tried her hardest to quietly sneak into her dorm room without waking her roommate Katie. The door clicked shut quietly and Allison turned the lock as softly as she could. Just as she had begun to creep slowly across the dark room, a light flicked on next to Katie's bed.

"It's nearly 2am. Where on earth have you been on a Wednesday night?" asked Katie, wide awake and now sitting cross legged on her bed, awaiting answers.

Allison sighed and flopped down on her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"I can't tell you," said Allison.

"Oh come on, Ally! You've been gone ALL evening, you don't answer your calls or texts and then you creep in at 2am. I think as your roommate and best friend, I deserve to know the scoop,"

Allison sighed again and began to change into her pyjamas. She stayed silent.

"Ok, if you won't tell me, I'll have to guess," said Katie "It's obviously a guy. You've been attached to your phone these past few weeks and a big gooey smile on your face. He's obviously not on campus and seeing as you won't tell me who it is, he's either a lot older or someone I've slept with before. I'm guessing the former. Shall I go on, or are you just going to tell me?"

"Ok, ok!" Allison sighed, waving her white flag. "I'll tell you if you just stop talking!"

Allison hadn't told anyone about her seeing Greg. She wouldn't want to get him in trouble.

"First of all, you have to _promise_ me, and I mean swear on your life, that you won't tell a soul," said Allison, suddenly very serious.

"Wow," said Katie "You're not sleeping with the President are you?"

Allison just gave her a stern look.

"Ok, ok, I swear, what you are about to tell me will not leave these four walls," said Katie "Just spill."

Allison sighed. "A few weeks ago, I met a really nice guy in a bar. We talked, played pool and got on really well. I gave him my number, looking forward to seeing him again. However, I saw him before he'd even had a chance to call. Turns out, he's one of my teachers for this term,"

Katie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No freaking way!" she exclaimed "So what, you're still seeing him?"

"We were going to call it off, pretend we'd never met. But, Kate, Greg is different from anyone I've ever met. He's funny and smart and sexy. He doesn't just want to get me into bed; he's actually interested in me and my life. Tonight, we just spent the whole evening talking about our families and our childhoods. I really like him, Kate, and I think he really likes me too."

"Wow. This is big. This is huge. You're sleeping with a teacher!"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" protested Allison and she quickly shook the inappropriate thoughts that clouded her mind for a second. "And he's not even a real teacher – he's a doctor. He's just teaching here for this term,"

"So isn't he super old?"

"He's about 36,"

"God, Allison!" cried Katie "I really hope you know what you're doing! He could be some weird pervert or something,"

"Kate, I feel like I've known him my whole life. I trust him."

"Yeah, and that's the exact point they pounce in the movies. Before you know it, he's kidnapping you for sex,"

"Oh, for God's sake, Katie, we're not in a movie!" said Allison, getting annoyed at her friend's exaggeration. "I know what I'm doing. Greg isn't a rapist or a kidnapper or a pervert. He's just a guy I met who happened to be one of my teachers, that's it."

"Ok, well, I know you Ally, and if you say you trust him, then I believe you. Just try not to get yourself or him into trouble."

With that, Katie climbed back into bed and switched her light out, leaving Allison to get into bed in the dark.

No matter what her friend said, Allison knew in her heart that Greg was a good guy. Despite the complications, Allison could feel herself falling for Greg. If she wasn't careful, she could end up getting hurt.

* * *

><p>A few days later, House and Wilson were sitting on House's couch, eating pizza and watching a basketball game when House's phone rang.<p>

Wilson noticed the small smirk that crossed House's face before he flipped open his cell and took the call.

"Hey," said House "Are you okay?"

Wilson's ears immediately perked up. House was asking about someone else's wellbeing? He was suddenly interested in who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just with Wilson..."

Then House laughed at something the caller said and Wilson smirked. It was a girl. He was talking to a girl.

"Ok, well I'll call you back later if you like? Yeah...ok, speak to you soon...bye,"

House flipped his cell shut and then quickly turned his attention back to the game.

"So, are you going to tell me who the girl is?" asked Wilson, unable to stop smirking.

House whipped his head round and scowled at Wilson.

"What makes you think I was talking to a girl?"

"Oh, come on House, I saw your smile and your laugh. Plus, you said you'd call them back – you never call anyone back."

House turned back to his food, suddenly interested in the pineapple on his slice of pizza.

"I'm not going to mock you, House – relationships with girls are good things," said Wilson

"Yeah, you would know," scoffed House, but Wilson just stared at him, waiting.

House sighed loudly and threw his pizza back into the box.

"Ok fine," he said, waving his white flag. "I'm seeing someone,"

"A girl?" teased Wilson, enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"Yes, a girl!" exclaimed House and then sighed again "I met her in a bar a few weeks ago. We started talking, playing pool. We saw each other the week after, and she came round for dinner on Wednesday."

Wilson was quite shocked. House developing a relationship with someone? This was a first.

"Wow. House, this is great. So do you like her?"

"Like or like like?" said House in a girly voice, and Wilson just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I like her," said House seriously. "Her name's Allison. She's funny and smart and completely gorgeous. She's just different from any girl I've ever met before,"

Wilson smiled at the way House described Allison. He was obviously quite taken with her – Wilson hadn't seen him like this before.

"But there's one problem," said House and Wilson looked confused. "She's one of my students at the university,"

Wilson's jaw almost hit the floor. "She's...she's one of your students?" stammered Wilson and House nodded.

"Oh, God, House! I was just starting to think that this could be good, that this could be the start of something for you!" exclaimed Wilson

"Why can't it be?" said House, defending himself "In a few months I won't even be teaching there anymore – I'll be back at the hospital,"

"House, don't you understand? She's one of your students. Just because you're only there for one semester doesn't mean the consequences are different. You could get yourself or even Allison in trouble if anyone ever finds out!"

"No-one's going to find out," said House, wanting to end the conversation.

"House," said Wilson, seriously "You can't pursue this relationship while you're still teaching at the university,"

"Don't you think I've tried to stop thinking about her? Don't you think I've tried to stop things from going further? Of course I have," snapped House loudly "But Allison is different, Wilson, I just know it. I feel like I've known her my whole life. I trust her. You know how hard it is for me to trust people? Allison is...she's just what I need in my life at the moment, and I can't lose her because I happen to teach her a few times a week."

Wilson just stared at House and then sighed heavily.

"You love her, don't you?"

House ran his hand over his face. "I don't know," he said "But I think I could,"

"Ok, well, if you know what you're doing then fine, stay with her. I just don't want you to get hurt, or hurt this girl, if things go wrong,"

"They won't" said House firmly "I'll make sure of it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N - **Hey guys! I wanted to update before the weekend as I'm heading home for a few days and will be without my laptop, so I didn't want you all to have to wait til Monday! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I've really been enjoying writing it :)  
>I did just want to clear a few things up.<br>Firstly, a comment was made about the fact I said Cameron was a Democrat in the last chapter. Well, they for some reason thought I'd said House was, but I did say Cameron. I just wanted to say that I didn't really think too much into it when I wrote it as I didn't think a getting a characters political stance perfectly correct was a major issue. It was just something I slipped in as I'm pretty sure Cameron wouldn't have been Republican. I'm British, so I don't know the ins-and-outs of the US political ideologies anyway but if I caused offence for some reason, then I apologise.  
>Secondly, someone also mentioned that the structure or relationship I'm developing in this story is quite similar to tht or the EzraAria pairing in Pretty Little Liars. I've only ever seen a few episodes, but I did love the pairing, so there may be hints of that student/teacher love story in this as I think it's one of the best on TV.  
>Apologies for the long AN but if people have their PMs turned off so I can't reply to any comments or questions. Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy the chapter :) <em>

**Chapter 7**

The next week, House was in a crappy mood. He hadn't seen Allison that weekend because she'd been busy working and studying for tests, the weather was rainy and gloomy and House was fed up with teaching. He wanted to go back to the hospital and start solving cases again.

That morning, House stood in the copier room, staring blankly at the flyers and signs at his eye level and waiting for the machine to churn out 100 copies of the test he would be giving Allison's class that afternoon. That was one thing he could look forward to.

"Oh, hi there!" said an awfully cheery voice for 9am on a Monday morning.

House turned to see a woman of about 30 enter the room and stand by the machine next to him.

"You're Greg House right? Everyone's been talking about you being on campus, but this is the first time we've met I believe? My name's Samantha Jones,"

The woman held her hand out to House, but he just looked at it. Samantha had long blonde hair, lips painted with red and a very revealing blouse and she was obviously coming onto him. Of course, House recognised that straight away.

"Hello," said House, speaking for the first time and then turning back to his machine to feed through more paper.

Samantha withdrew her hand nervously. "When my colleagues told me about you, they didn't tell me how handsome you were,"

House found it quite funny how openly she was flirting with him. Yes, she was attractive, but House could only think of Allison.

Just then, the object of House's thoughts came into the room. Allison breezed into the small room, arms full of books and paper, but stopped in the doorway when she spotted House. She was surprised to see him, but smiled broadly. Then she noticed the other woman in the room and moved quietly to the third copier machine.

"I read your latest article in the New England Journal of Medicine and I have to say, I was really astounding by the case you spoke about."

"Well, I just do my job,"

House looked straight past Samantha and fixed his eyes on Allison who was smiling slightly at their conversation.

"I'd really love to talk to you more about your work," said Samantha with a smile as she leaned towards him a little "Maybe we could get a drink sometime? Or grab some dinner?" She bit her lip in an obvious attempt to seduce him. House just thought it was a little desperate and therefore not sexy whatsoever.

He smiled a little. "Let me just check my schedule,"

He held back his grin as he saw Allison's head snap towards them. He could almost feel the fire in her eyes.

House pulled out a small notebook from his inside pocket and flicked quickly though the pages.

"Well, it looks like I'm busy every night for the next 30 years, so you're out of luck," He looked up and caught Allison's grin. Then he looked at Samantha and shrugged. "Sorry,"

Samantha huffed and grabbed her papers before flouncing out the room.

It was only after she'd gone that House and Allison both let out the laughs they had been concealing. Then silence descended upon them, with just the whirring of the copier machines to accompany their thoughts.

Then, Allison turned and walked towards House with a purpose, only stopping when her nose was inches from his and they were breathing each other's air. Their eyes met, then Allison leaned forward to kiss him and their eyes slipped closed.

House reached out to hold her slim waist, his lips moving softly against her. Then the kiss heated as Allison's wrapped her arms around House's neck, pulling his body closer to hers. House wanted to spin her round, press her against the wall and make his name fall from her lips effortlessly.

But when Allison's copier machine beeped, they were pulled back into reality and they parted.

House grinned, keeping her close to him. "You're hot when you're jealous," he whispered, and Allison smiled before placing one lingering soft kiss on his mouth. She moved to her copier to pick up her books and papers, House's eyes never leaving her.

Before she left she moved back over to House and kissed him once, her teeth biting his bottom lip gently. "Mine," she whispered.

Then she turned and left the room without saying another word. House just grinned and turned back to the photocopier. His day just got a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>Later that day, House was sitting with his feet kicked up on his desk at the front of the lecture theatre, half reading the paper and half watching over the students taking his test. His eyes constantly hovered over Allison, watching her scribble things down, her eyes glaze over in thought or her teeth sink into the end of her pencil. It was adorable.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared that morning. He hated that they had to sneak around, kissing in the copier room and stealing glances, but House knew he would rather have that than nothing at all.

As he looked at Allison again before turning back to his paper, he didn't realise she was thinking the exact same thing.

Allison looked up from her test and let her eyes drink in House's form at the front of the room. His glasses were making him look incredibly sexy and all Allison could think about was that her lips had been pressed to his, her body against his, her hand against his stubble, only a few hours earlier. As her mind wandered to much dirtier things, she shook her head, turning her attention back to the test she had almost completed.

A few minutes later, House took his glasses off and looked up at the room again. All but one head was still buried in the test, and Allison was the exception. House's eyes met hers instantly and she smiled.

House had an idea, and pulled out his phone.

_Finished?_

He sent the text, praying that her phone was on silent.

He saw her look down and then quickly back up at him again. A few seconds later his phone buzzed in his hands.

_**Yes. I'd leave but then I wouldn't be able to look at you in your glasses.**_

House smiled and quickly typed back.

_I'll give you a personal show later. You look pretty today. _

_**I look forward to it. Thank you, so do you. **_

_Not sure I appreciate being called 'pretty'?_

_**Handsome, sexy, rugged, manly. Better?**_

_Much._

House grinned, and looked up to meet her eyes in the crowd. She was smiling too.

_The guy to your left is looking at your paper. I suggest turning it over._

He watched as Allison scowled at the guy trying to cheat from her test and then quickly turn over her paper to hide the answers. House sent another text before Allison had a chance to reply to his previous one.

_What are you doing Friday night? I need to see you. _

_**Nothing, I was hoping to see you too. **_

_Good. I want to take you out properly, not just takeout in my apartment. Get dressed up, I'll make reservations somewhere. _

Allison smiled to herself and looked up at House. She'd longed to go on a proper date with him. She was already excited.

_**Sounds perfect. I can't wait.**_

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly and Allison was extremely excited about seeing House that night. She couldn't wait to get dressed up for him – to his reaction when he saw her in the dress she had picked to wear. She wanted to make his jaw drop, see that gorgeous smile cross his lips and the affection in his eyes.<p>

Allison had told Katie about the date and they walked along the corridors talking about it.

"So do you know where he's taking you?" asked Katie

"No idea, he won't tell me. But he told me to dress up, so I'm assuming it's a restaurant," said Allison, the smile touching her lips just thinking about it.

"I bet it'll be really romantic," swooned Katie "I wish Ben took me out to nice restaurants sometimes."

"Greg's never really come across as the most romantic man though. He doesn't shower me with flowers and chocolates and compliment me dramatically, and I like that. I know what he thinks just by his the look in his eyes or the smile on his face or his hand touching mine. I don't need posh restaurant dates, but I'm more than happy to get all done up to go out and just be with him for one night."

The pair stopped by the elevator, pushed the button and waited.

"Have you slept with him yet?" whispered Katie and Allison laughed. Katie always had one thing on her mind.

"No, not yet," said Allison "But I don't mind. I don't want to rush and I don't think he does either."

"But you want to, don't you?"

Allison laughed a little and thought about all the daydreams she'd had about touching him and kissing him and making love to him. "God, yes," she said and Katie laughed.

Then the doors opened and Allison gasped a little when she spotted House standing in the elevator with three other people. House smiled when he saw her and shuffled aside to let them in.

They didn't say anything as the doors closed again, but Allison felt House's fingers brush against hers and let their fingers tangle together. The other men in the elevator were facing forwards and chatting, so they were able to go unnoticed. Allison couldn't stop the smile spread across her face and House looked down at her, making him smile too. God, he felt like he was 14 again.

Katie glanced over at her friend, saw her smile and then spotted the fingers of her right hand entwined with the man standing next to her. So this must be the great Dr. Greg House, thought Katie. She had to admit, she could see why Allison had such a hard time resisting him – he was incredibly tall and very sexy with the brightest blue eyes.

The three men got out the elevator on the 2nd floor, whilst Allison, Katie and House all continued to the ground so they could head home.

When the doors opened on the ground floor, Allison let go of House's fingers reluctantly. They walked outside and then stopped, the girls waiting to go in one direction and House in the other.

House looked nervous and kept glancing at Katie. "Erm, Allison, could I have a quick word about your test?" he asked innocently.

Allison read his mind. "It's ok, she knows," she said and House looked back at her "About us,"

"Hi, I'm Katie," said Katie and smiled a little. "Allison, I'll go and wait for you over there,"

Allison nodded in thanks and then turned back to House.  
>"You told her about us?" said House. He wasn't angry – just surprised.<p>

"Yeah, she kinda pulled it out of me. But she's promised not to tell a soul, so don't worry. You're not mad, are you?"

"No, no," said House, shaking his head and stepping a little closer to Allison, smiling down at her. "I told Wilson about us. He kinda dragged it out of me too,"

At that moment a few students walked out of the building, causing House to step away from Allison quickly. For a moment he had forgotten where they were.

"Am I still seeing you tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," smiled Allison.

House smiled back. The afternoon sun was reflecting so perfectly from Allison's face and he would've given anything to kiss her at that moment.

"I'll pick you up at 7, ok?" he said. "I'll wait round the corner from your place,"

"Ok, see you then," Allison smiled at him, and then turned to walk away quickly before her heart could betray her head and she reached up to kiss him.

She glanced over her shoulder to see him still standing there, watching her walk away, so she gave him another grin.

She quickly caught up with Katie who was sitting on a bench, waiting to go home.

"Hey, let's go," said Allison.

Katie stood up and they walked in silence for a bit.

"You know when I asked if you wanted to sleep with him?" asked Katie.

"Yes..."

"Now I totally understand why you do,"

Allison laughed and pushed her friend jokingly. All the way back to their dorm, they talked like teenagers about House and Allison felt pleased she at least had someone to share her new romance with.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N - **Hello everyone :) Sorry it's been a few days, but the new term is keeping my busy at University! I'm quite happy with this chapter, as I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope that comes across and I hope you all enjoy it too! Thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing. Your words mean so much :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight**

That night, Allison slipped out of her dorm after spending over an hour getting ready. She wanted to look perfect – for him. As she turned the corner, she spotted House's car parked nearby and smiled when she saw him sitting against the hood, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankle.

House grinned when he saw Allison move towards him, but it was only until she was right in front of him could he take in her beauty. The streetlights did her no justice, but House looked her up and down. Her hair was up, with two sparkly clips holding it together, her make-up was perfectly subtle and beautiful at the same time. She wore a dark midnight blue dress that ended just above her knees, complete with a silver belt, and it hugged every gorgeous curve. To protect her shoulders from the cold, she had a thin black cardigan that covered her arms.

House couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"You look amazing," he said as he reached out to touch her waist, bringing her nearer to him. "Everyone is going to be staring at me wondering how I could get someone like you to go out with someone like me,"

Allison smiled at his compliment and leaned on his shoulders. "Shut up," she said playfully and lowered her head to kiss him.

Allison was incredibly happy. She had spent all those hours getting ready just to see that smile on his face and it had worked. But she was also able to take in House's appearance. She was used to seeing him wearing jeans and a t-shirt, or a wrinkled button-up shirt, but tonight, he looked good enough to eat.

He had worn a jet black suit with a crisp white shirt and a crystal blue tie that made his eyes stand out more than ever. He looked incredibly handsome and Allison felt weak at the knees just looking at him.

"You look very sexy," murmured Allison, kissing him once more.

House felt her press into his body a little more and her lips touched his, House had to control himself. This night was about her and he couldn't have his primal desires taking over and ruining things.

Allison pulled back and smiled at him. "So where are we going?" she asked as she used her hands to brush off some invisible dust off of his jacket.

House wanted to keep it a surprise, but Allison was looking at him with her adorable eyes.

"I've made reservations at a seafood restaurant in the city. You said you like seafood, right?"

Allison grinned, even more excited. "Yes, I love it!"

"Well, come on then, we don't want to be late,"

The drive into the city was comfortable – filled with casual conversation, that didn't usually flow as easily for House, and soft jazz music.

When they arrived at the restaurant, House took Allison's hand in his, fingers slotting together. At least here, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them together.

They walked into the restaurant which was fairly busy. It had warm, classic decor and it almost looked like someone's dining room, with deep brown carpets, pictures on the walls and soft lighting.

Allison felt the gentle touch of House's hand at the small of her back as they entered and it felt nice. Like she was his.

House gave the waiter his name and after being ticked off a list they were led to a table for two near the back of the restaurant.

Once they were seated and left with menus and wine lists, Allison suddenly felt very awkward. The restaurant was fairly posh, filled with middle aged couples speaking in hushed tones over their watercress soup and scallops. Allison felt like she didn't belong, like everyone was watching her. She also felt very strange sitting opposite House, both dressed up and starting at names of French wines she couldn't even understand. It felt un-natural.

When the waiter came back, Allison brushed the thoughts from her mind and ordered the grilled sea bass and a white wine. House ordered the lobster linguini and a scotch.

Once the waiter had left, House looked up at Allison. He suddenly felt the need to make small talk and the silence which had settled between them was no longer comfortable. He felt awkward.

"So, the Bears have had a good start to the season..." he said and Allison nodded.

"Yup,"

Silence descended again and Allison had to chuckle.

"What?" asked House.

"Look at us Greg," she said, glancing around the restaurant "We're sitting here like it's the first time we've met – trying to make small talk and act appropriately in this posh place,"

House had to chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I don't do forced situations very well,"

"It's me as well," she agreed and lowered her voice "I feel like everyone is looking at me saying 'why is she here?' or 'who let her in?'"

House smiled, and gently touched her hand across the table. Her palm turned upwards to meet his – calloused fingers on soft skin.

"No-one thinks that," he said "They're too busy complaining that the croutons aren't warm enough or their tomatoes aren't red enough,"

Allison chuckled. "Come on," she whispered "Let's get out of here before the food comes,"

"But you were so excited about tonight," said House "I can make small talk, I can hold my sarcastic remarks when the waiter asks me if I want to sample the wine, I can do that for you. We don't have to leave,"

"Greg, you're uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable and although this is lovely and thoughtful, I'd rather be myself around you and I'd rather you were yourself around me. We don't have to go back to Princeton –we can go to a movie or get a burger in a diner for all I care, I just want to spend time with you,"

House smiled, unable to believe how perfect the woman sitting in front of him was. Where had she been all his life?

House spotted the waiter turning his back to see to another table, so he quickly threw a twenty of the table and grabbed Allison's hand. "Come on," he said "We better run for it,"

The pair quickly gathered their jackets and made their way out the restaurant swiftly but calmly. It was only once they were outside did they both burst into laughter.

"Come here," smiled House, drawing Allison closer to him. He lifted both his hands to cradle her face and then leaned down to kiss her as she slipped her arms inside his black sports coat and around his middle. They kissed and then hugged tightly in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry," he said "I wanted tonight to be special,"

"Don't say sorry," she said, reaching her hands up to undo his collar and loosen his tie a little. "The night isn't over yet,"

"How about we go and see that new Sherlock Holmes movie? We can throw popcorn and make-out in the back row?" she suggested, biting her lip and playing with his tie.

He smiled. "I'm sold already,"

"Then we can just find a bar to grab a bite to eat and head back whenever we like,"

House looked at her for a moment. "Why are you so damn perfect?" he asked "I basically ruin our date by being socially awkward and you just smile and offer me movies and making out,"

"You didn't ruin our date," laughed Allison and then glanced up to meet his blue eyes, her voice softening "You're still here, aren't you?"

House grinned and kissed her sweetly before she linked her fingers with his and led him towards the car.

Allison had been looking forward to going on a proper date with House, but just being with him was enough for her. So when he linked his fingers with hers or kissed her gently, it didn't matter if they were in a fancy restaurant, in a movie theatre or in his apartment.

After two hours of Sherlock Holmes, kissing in the dark and throwing popcorn, House and Allison found a small Italian hole-in-the-wall where they shared a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and some chocolate ice cream.

It was getting late and House knew the evening was eventually going to end. Despite the rocky start, he'd really enjoyed his night. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

House had parked near one of the lakes and the pair both sat on the hood of his car, watching the moonlight dance across the water and breathing in the air and the silence.

House had wrapped his sports jacket around Allison's cold shoulders, and she had threaded her arm through his to cuddle close to him and keep warm.

"Tonight has been perfect," murmured Allison as she gently laid her head against House's shoulder. "I wish it never had to end,"

House smiled and linked his fingers with hers. "I wish you weren't my student. I wish we didn't have to drive thirty miles into the city just to be together." House often pondered what would have happened if the situation had been different. "It shouldn't be like this."

Allison turned to him, and reached her small hand up to touch his cheek, wanting to reassure and comfort him once again.

"I know it shouldn't, but we can't go back in time and change things, and quite frankly, I wouldn't want to. I'm happy now, with you, and I know that sooner or later, we won't have to sneak around anymore," She reached up and kissed him. "So don't think about that anymore, because right now, it doesn't matter,"

House leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. The moonlight was lighting up her features so beautifully that he almost couldn't bear it. How did this woman have the ability to turn his stone heart into mush?

"What have I done to deserve you?" he whispered, almost to himself, still unable to get his head around this thing that was developing between them.

Allison kissed his mouth again. House moved off the car and stood in front of her, their faces at perfect level. He was then able to hold her waist and let her hands smooth over his neck affectionately as they kissed more passionately. House lips trailed down the warm skin of her neck, making her softly moan his name and run her hands through his thick hair. Hearing his name from Allison's lips made him want her even more. Her hands were slipping inside the back of his collar and finding his skin.

Allison moved her lips to House's ear and softly scraped her teeth across the lobe, eliciting a low groan from him.

"God, Allison," he groaned into her neck, his hands moving across the silky satin of her dress and imagining the hidden skin underneath.

They kissed again, both craving each other's bodies more than anything. They finally pulled away, breathless and hot with matching swollen lips and eyes filled to the brim with desire.

"How would you like to come back to mine for coffee, and then maybe breakfast?" asked House with a cheeky smile, his hands never leaving her gorgeous body.

Allison smiled and kissed him sweetly once more. "I thought you'd never ask,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N - **Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I'm hoping that this chapter makes up for it. The first smex scene of this story, and I hope that I do it justice! Thank you again to everyone who's been reviewing :) Enjoy! _

**Chapter Nine**

House drove quickly back to his apartment, his hand gently touching Allison's thigh the whole way, suddenly desperate for some contact. A while later, they stood in front of House's apartment door, and Allison slipped her hands around his middle as he tried to unlock the door.

House groaned softly as he felt her lips on her back of his neck and almost dropped his keys.

As soon as he'd opened the door, House threw his keys carelessly onto the desk and turned quickly with a grin on his face. He pressed Allison against the closed door, holding her hips lightly.

"Hey," he murmured with a smile, leaning down.

"Hey," she whispered back, letting him kiss her own smile as she pushed the sports coat from his shoulders.

House quickly shrugged off his jacket and flung it across the room before letting his hands smooth over her hips again, feeling each delightful curve under her dress.

As he kissed down her neck, finding erogenous zones, Allison smoothed her hands over his broad shoulders, feeling his strong muscles under his shirt. She let her hands push into his thick hair and moaned quietly as House's lips grazed over her collarbone and his hand slipped down to her thigh.

"I want you," she whispered, her voice thick with desire "So much,"

House raised his head and smiled before kissing her mouth again. Then he slipped his hand into hers and pulled back, grinning.

"Come on," he said, walking backwards a little.

Allison bit her lip, slightly nervous, but reassured by his eyes. She slipped off her heels at the door and then walked towards him. With his shirt collar open a few buttons, his tie hanging loosely and a cheeky smile on his face, Allison thought he'd never looked sexier.

Once they were inside his bedroom, Allison didn't have time to look around because she was in House's arms again before she knew it.

Instinct seemed to crush some of her nervousness as she slid off House's tie and then began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He kissed her neck as her eyes followed her fingers, drinking in each new piece of beautiful exposed skin. As his shirt now hung from his shoulders, Allison could, for the first time, appreciate just how well built House was. He had strong pecs dusted with light brown hair, a flat stomach and beautiful hip bones that disappeared under his pants.

House breathed in sharply as her cold hands touched his warm chest and he was sure she would feel his heart thumping erratically beneath his skin.

He moved backwards slightly after shedding his shirt and sat down on the edge of his bed, keeping Allison between his knees. She smiled down at him, rested her hands on his shoulders and then lowered her head to kiss him on the mouth. Their noses brushed affectionately, grins settling on both their faces.

House then locked eyes with Allison as he reached up to find the zip of her dress. He pulled it down slowly and let the dark blue satin fall to her ankles. House couldn't quite believe the perfection that stood in front of him. Her creamy skin was now only covered by matching black lace underwear and House drank in everything about her - her toned, flat stomach, her curvy hips, her long, smooth legs and her radiant smile that reached her eyes. House looked up at her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and then reached up to take the hair pins out of her brown locks, letting them tumble down her shoulders.

Then he held her slim waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. "Completely and utterly...gorgeous," he said as he stretched out next to her, smoothing his hand down her side.

Allison blushed and touched his unshaven jaw as she leaned in to kiss him.

House quickly lost his pants and was left in just his plain white boxers. He was eager to commit every freckle of Allison's to memory and kiss every inch of her perfect skin. She tasted like milk and honey and he loved it. Her hands were in his hair and on his chest and the soft moans that escaped her throat almost sent him over the edge. He was in heaven.

Although Allison felt the desire pooling between her thighs and couldn't stop her hands and lips moving across House's warm, sweaty skin, she still felt nervous. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't been with many men and she was desperately afraid of disappointing House. He was older, probably a lot more experienced, and she could already tell that he was incredibly sensual and loving in the bedroom. What if she couldn't live up to his expectations or previous partners?

House let his hand travel to Allison's back, but just as he began to unsnap her bra, he was surprised when she pushed his hands away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes, suddenly concerned.

She sat up a little and House couldn't help but find her tousled hair and swollen lips incredibly sexy.

"I just...I..."

"Look," interrupted House "if you want to slow down, we can, I don't mind. We don't even have to do this tonight, I just thought-"

"No, no, I don't want to stop," said Allison quickly, reaching out to touch him. "I just...I don't want to disappoint you,"

House looked confused. "Why on earth would you disappoint me?"

Allison sighed. "I've only been with 2 guys before. You're just more experienced and I want this so badly, I want _you_ so badly, but I don't want this to end because I don't...perform to your expectations," She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

House quickly reached out and lifted her chin to meet her eyes, a soft smile on his face. "Allison, I don't know how many women you think I've slept with, but I'd like to assume the number is nowhere near as high as what you're thinking. Secondly, I don't have some kind of bar or a certain standard which means I stay with someone,"

He leaned in and kissed her gently, reassuringly. "I want to be with you, Allison. I've imagined being with you, like this, so many times, that just you being here is already perfect."

Allison smiled a little, and pressed her hand over his on her cheek.

"I don't have expectations, I don't care about how many men you've been with and you certainly are not going to disappoint me, whatever you do,"

His thumb grazed her cheekbone, still unable to believe that this gorgeous, sexy woman was afraid of disappointing him in the bedroom.

"The only way you could disappoint me," he whispered "is if you turned out to be a man,"

Allison laughed and kissed him sweetly. He cradled her face in both his hands, smoothing back her hair slightly. Then House leaned in and let his lips softly kiss her eyelids, then her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. Allison was blown away by how sensitive and loving he was being.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, searching for the approval to continue. Allison smiled and House mirrored it before rolling slightly so he was half on top of her. He slowly slid her bra from her body and then kissed his way down to her breasts which were perfect in every way. His mouth closed over them and Allison arched her back, pressing herself against his mouth and running her hand through his hair. His hands ran lightly across her ribs and a shiver ran through Allison's body. His delicate, gentle hands were a sharp contrast to the scrape of his beard against her chest. But it felt glorious.

House then kissed lower, making it his personal mission to completely worship Allison's body. He wanted her to feel special. He lowered her panties and slipped them from her legs. Then he ran his hand over her smooth, naked skin and stretched back up her body to kiss her lips, his hands still touching her.

"You're perfect," he whispered against her lips and gasped softly as he felt her small hand stroke his cock through his boxers.

As she touched him, he lowered his head to her neck, kissing the skin and attempting to regulate his breathing and heart rate before he exploded with desire. House quickly took control again and raised himself up on one elbow so he could catch her eyes with his. Then he let his hand move gently down her body, all the way over her breasts, her hip and as far down her thigh as he could stretch. As he came back up, he let he fingers touch her sex, inhaling when he discovered how moist she was.

"Greg," she groaned, holding onto his neck and closing her eyes as his fingers stroked her expertly.

House watched her reaction carefully as he teased her, letting one finger dip quickly into her channel.

"Ohhh," she moaned "Greg, I need you,"

She opened her eyes and then reached up to kiss him, pulling his body completely over hers. Then she lowered her hands to push his boxers from his hips. As they slid from his legs, Allison kissed him again and touched his cock, shocked but excited by his size.

House braced his weight on his hands next to her head and smiled down at her before kissing her slowly and deeply.

After protecting himself, House pushed himself inside and they both groaned loudly at their unity. House lowered his head to Allison's neck, counting backwards from 20 to stop himself from ending things that second. She was so incredibly tight and warm that he almost couldn't bear it.

"Fuck," he whispered into her neck, more to himself than anything, as she rolled her hips against him sexily.

Allison gripped House's shoulders, letting him fill her body completely. It was pure bliss.

He slowly started to move against her body, his hands holding her waist and kissing her. Allison gripped the back of his neck and bit down against his earlobe softly.

"Faster," she whispered and House groaned before complying with her soft demands.

Their hips met, their lips kissed and their hands stroked sweaty skin. House could feel the quiver of Allison's body as it sat on the brink of release and he urged her gently.

"Come on, baby," he murmured "Let go, for me,"

House let his hips thrust against hers, enjoying the sound that escaped Allison's mouth each time.

Seconds later, Allison reached her glorious peak and moaned loudly, burying her hands in House's hair and letting him kiss her neck. He joined her bliss only moments later after exploding in one of the best orgasms he'd had in his life.

Their sweaty, sated bodies rested against each others as they floated back to earth, kissing and touching softly. After House had slipped from her body and pulled the comforters over them, Allison pressed herself against his chest and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"That was incredible," she murmured, sleep already beginning to wash over her "You're incredible,"

House wrapped his arm around her hip, stroking her back, soothing her to sleep.

"It takes two to tango," he quipped, although agreeing that he'd just had the most glorious sex in his life.

How could she have been worried about her performance in bed? She was completely giving and gentle, responded to every touch or kiss that he gave and ensured that he was satisfied too. So, on top of being intelligent, funny and beautiful, House could now ass 'exceptional in bed' to his 'Perfect Woman' list in his head.

But he had meant what he'd said to her. It wasn't about sex for him. He didn't want to sleep with her and then get rid of her. She could never have disappointed him.

By then, House had realised that Allison had drifted off in his arms and he cursed himself for breaking his 'never cuddle after sex' rule. His fingers trailed aimlessly up and down her naked back and he closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of pure happiness. It was a stupid rule anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N - **Hey everyone! This chapter is a little longer, but I couldn't see a way to break it up :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter - it seems you all still can't get enough of a bit of House/Cam smex ;) I hope you all enjoy the-morning-after-the-night-before! Enjoy and review! :)_

**Chapter 10**

On the morning-after-the-night-before, Allison was the first to wake. Her limbs ached gorgeously and she could feel the breath of the man sleeping beside her tickling her neck. She turned to look at House, who had a perfectly serene look on his face as the morning sun crept its way over his neck. His arm was loosely resting over her waist and Allison delicately trailed her fingers over the soft skin on his exposed forearm.

The sun was streaming through the curtains, making the dark decor seem warmer and Allison took a moment to reflect on the night she'd had. It had been perfect in so many ways – the date, the kissing, the touching; just being so close and intimate with him. It made her want to giggle and kick her feet excitedly like a little girl.

She never realised sex could feel like that – so passionate and slow and romantic. She could still feel House's hand gliding over her ribs, his lips pressed to her neck, his strong muscles beneath her hands. It had been one of the best nights of her life. She could only hope that now, the morning that followed wouldn't be awkward.

House woke about an hour later, stretched and then smiled as the memory of last night crept back into his mind. He rolled over, expecting to find a sleeping, naked Allison in his bed – her face pressed against his pillow and the sheet pooling delicately around her waist. When, instead, he finds naked sheets, still warm from her naked body, he is slightly disappointed.

After pulling on a pair of pyjama pants, House padded out into the kitchen, following the sounds of coffee brewing and mugs clinking. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, a soft smile on his face.

Allison was stretching up on her tiptoes, trying to reach the sugar from a high cupboard. Her body was covered only by his white shirt, that looked incredibly sexy on her, and it had ridden up, exposing her perfect ass slightly.

House moved quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump but instinctively lean back into him.

"Morning," he said, his voice still husky, tainted with sleep. He pressed his lips lightly to her neck.

"Morning," smiled Allison, lowering her arms to his that were tight around her middle. His bare chest felt gorgeous against her back, heat radiating from him like sun beams.

Things were definitely not going to be awkward.

House's hands slipped beneath the hem of the shirt and his fingers brushed lightly over her abdomen.

"I wanted to wake up with you in my bed," he whispered into her ear, making Allison shiver.

"Me too," she said, her eyes closing briefly, letting his warm body engulf her once again. "But I was thirsty and you were snoring,"

She turned in his arms to face him and ran her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders.

"Plus," she said, taking in his handsome face, crystal blue eyes and ruffled hair "I was hoping that there would be another opportunity to wake up next to you again,"

House laughed, his hands lowering to her hips. "You've got that right," he said before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

As House moved to the coffee machine, Allison leaned on the counter and watched the rippling muscles in his back with a smile. She wanted to press her lips against his spine.

"Thank you for last night," said Allison softly after a while. "It was wonderful,"

House turned and smiled at her - she really as adorable.

"You don't need to thank me," he said "But let's just say I'm so glad you didn't turn out to be a man,"

Allison spent the morning in House's apartment and she loved it – it felt like they were really a couple. They shared a delicious shower, got dressed and made pancakes for breakfast. Because Allison had no change of clothes, House let her borrow some sweatpants that were too small for him and a grey lacrosse sweater he'd kept from college. It was a little big, but she'd manage. Allison couldn't help bringing the sleeves to her nose and breathing in his wonderful scent.

They had sat on the couch together, just watching silly cartoons, but it was the closeness and the intimacy between them which Allison enjoyed the most. Her head resting on his shoulder, his hand toying with her fingers and their thighs pressed together.

When Allison eventually became bored of the 'Spongebob Squarepants' plot, she knelt beside House and pressed kisses to his neck. House tried his very best to ignore her advances, but when she gently ran her bottom lip against his ear and breathed "Greg" into it, he quickly found himself being pushed back against the couch cushions and enjoying the feel of her weight on top of him. They laughed and Allison let her lips brush his jaw line before meeting his mouth. House smoothed his hands around her back, slipping just enough under the sweater so his fingers touched her skin that felt as warm and smooth as it had last night.

When it got to lunchtime, Allison announced that she should probably head back to campus. Although she loved being with House and being allowed into his cocoon, she didn't want to outstay her welcome.

House, however, was quite disappointed. He was started to like having her around.

"Oh, ok," he said and watched her stand to find her things. "Well, I'll drive you back – you're wearing clothes which are too big for you and you only have heels,"

The drive back to the University campus was quiet, and Allison was slightly worried she had hurt House's feelings by leaving. As soon as the car had stopped, she reached over and touched his thigh, warm denim under her fingertips.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

House turned in his seat and couldn't help but smile softly at just how adorable she was when her teeth sank into her lip.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Because I needed to leave,"

House laughed. "Of course I'm not mad," he said and he gently slid his left hand over her cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb "I just wish you could have stayed longer,"

Allison looked into his eyes and then pressed herself as close to him as possible as her mouth found his. It was warm and passionate and filled with everything they couldn't say.

When they stopped to catch their breath, their mouths stayed close and their noses brushed, affection flowing from every pore. Allison touched his jaw lightly and closed her eyes because for a second, she felt something a lot like love. House caught her lips in a slow kiss that made her shiver and she wished they were still in the warmth of his apartment.

"It won't always be like this, will it?" whispered Allison "The sneaking around, the hiding,"

"I hope not," said House softly, and ran his thumb over her jaw. "Just be patient for me,"

Allison smiled and kissed him again. "I'll call you later," she said and then climbed out the car after House smiled and nodded.

He watched her move across the cool grass in bare feet, her heels and dress clutched in tightly in her hands and his sweater almost swallowing her up. Once she'd disappeared round the corner, House drove back to his apartment, only wishing Allison was in the car with him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Allison was sitting cross-legged on her bed, surrounded my notes and textbooks, attempting to study. But as she sat still wrapped in House's sweatpants and jersey, she couldn't concentrate. They still smelt like him - the gorgeous mix of soap and pure masculinity. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself being wrapped in his arms rather than just his sweater.<p>

When Katie walked in, back from lectures, she took one look at Allison and a grin made its way across her face.

"You slept with him didn't you?" she said, dropping her bag.

Allison just grinned and looked down at her books, pretending to work again.

"You did! You slept with one of your teachers!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" said Allison, the happy smile never leaving her face.

Katie sat down on the edge of Allison's bed.

"Is that his sweater?"

Allison laughed and nodded, her cheeks flushing. Katie laughed, enjoying teasing her friend.

"So come on then, spill. I want to know everything,"

Allison told Katie all about the awkward restaurant, the movie, the kissing by the lake and whilst leaving out the intimate details, she told her about her night with House.

"I was quite nervous really because he's just that much older than me and I would've hated him to see me as naive or too young or too inexperienced. But he was wonderful and it was really something special, I felt it. And this morning, he was a real gentleman."

Katie looked at the soft smile that seemed to be permanently etched on her friends face.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Allison sighed. "It's only been just over a month, but yeah, I think am I am. I love every minute I spend with him and I spend every minute without him, thinking about him. But I can't ignore the complications. I just wish things had been different when we first met,"

Katie felt for her friend. She was so clearly in love with a man who was basically off limits. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on top of Allison's.

"If you're meant to be with each other, you'll overcome anything and everything that stops you."

* * *

><p>Although thoughts of the previous night were still fresh in his mind, House spent his Saturday night watching sports at Wilson's apartment. He tried to avoid all conversations concerning his relationship with Allison, but he knew that it was going to have to be discussed at some point. This was Wilson for God's sake. The aim was to put off 'the talk' for as long as possible.<p>

Wilson managed to go last an hour before saying something.

"So, how are you and Allison?" he asked quite casually, as if he was asking about the weather.

"Fine,"

House was giving him nothing. Wilson just sat and watched him for a few moments and then a smile crept onto his face.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

House rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wilson, I'm not sure if that's any of your business."

"You did! You dog, you," he teased, watching his friend squirm. "So what, you went out on a date, one thing led to another, next minute she's in your bed?"

House breathed in and out. "Yeah, kinda,"

"So are you serious about her? I mean, is this going anywhere? I hope you're not just going to hurt her,"

House said nothing, just stared forward at the TV.

"Well, if anything I bet she was a killer in the sack, you know, being so young and everything,"

House snapped his head towards Wilson and glared at him.

"Wilson, don't you fucking dare talk about her like that!" he yelled, pointing his finger at his friend. He was surprised when Wilson started chuckling.

"You're completely in love with this girl, aren't you?"

House sighed again, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Allison is just...the best thing that's happened to me in a long while and I just want to make her happy. She makes me want to be better – at everything, and if that's not love, then I don't know what is, so yes – I'm in love with her."

Wilson wasn't sure whether to be happy or concerned for his friend's feelings. It was good that he finally felt he could have an actual relationship with someone, but when that someone was one of his students, things got complicated.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Wilson.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously head-over-heels for her, that's for sure, but pursuing this relationship is a big thing for both of you. She's young, House, and would be giving up a lot for you, so are you sure she feels the same way? I don't want you to invest so much time and emotion into someone who's going through a phase and will drop you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a big boy, Wilson, I'm not going to get hurt," snapped House.

He sighed again and ran his thumb around the top of his beer bottle, Wilson's words echoing in his head.

"Just talk to her, House, please. You say you trust her, then tell her how you feel, before you're in too deep to walk away,"

"Too late," he muttered.

"Look," said Wilson, trying to reassure his friend. "No matter what, if you're meant to be together, then you will. I can see how happy she makes you, and if you love her as much as your eyes say you do, then nothing can get in your way."

House sat and pondered for a while, a billion thoughts rushing through his brain.

"Omnia vincit amor," he said quietly, more to himself than to Wilson. "Love conquers all."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N - **Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've had the craziest term at University with twice as much work as last term, so I've been stupidly busy. But, this week I finished my last essay for this term and it's my Easter holiday for the next month. However, I have another 3 essays to write in 4 weeks, so I'm not sure how frequently I'll be posting, but I'll try as I've got the next few chapters written out already. This chapter is a bit angsty following the previous chap - well, it couldn't be all smiles could it? I think I just really wanted to show House's insecurites. I'll try and post another installment by the end of the week :) Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far - I love you guys! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

When Monday rolled around, House was looking forward to seeing Allison again. They'd spoke on the phone over the weekend, but hearing her laugh wasn't the same when he couldn't see her eyes.

As he strolled around the corner, heading for the office, he spotted this very woman occupying his thoughts. She was standing with Katie and chatting animatedly, a smile on her face and looking particularly pretty. Even in the cold autumn months she looked like summer.

As he walked nearer, her eyes flicked up to meet his, and a huge smile crossed her lips. House briefly wondered how anyone could be that happy to see him.

"Good morning," he said as he walked past, eyes connecting with hers.

Allison bit her lip. "Morning,"

As he walked away, she admired his firm ass in his jeans and as her eyes travelled up his lean body, all she could think was 'I've seen him naked'.

House stopped at a door further up the corridor and turned his head towards Allison again. He winked and Allison felt a familiar weakness in her knees once again - the fact that one man could make her feel like that with one look continued to astound her.

Later that day, House was sitting in the teachers' lounge eating his lunch and flicking through test papers. When he looked up, he immediately spotted Allison standing outside in the courtyard with her friends. House smiled, taking in her long brown locks loosely tucked behind her ear, her sleeves bunched up in her hands and her radiant smile.

But House's smiled quickly fell from his face as he watched they guy Allison was talking to lean in and whisper something in her ear. Allison laughed at him, touched him lightly on the arm and jealously surged through House's veins.

The guy was a football player, naturally. He was tall, blonde and clearly flirting with Allison - the laughs, the smiles, their own private conversation away from the group. House clenched his jaw and wished he could go out there, spin Allison round and kiss her in front of everyone. Mine.

As he watched them, House couldn't stop Wilson's words from echoing in his brain.

_She's young, House. She would be giving up a lot for you. _

It was then that House realised just what Wilson had meant. She would be giving up a lot. She would be giving up her friends, her chance to enjoy her youth, meet a nice guy her own age, her chance to be happy.

He shouldn't be feeling jealous. She should be laughing and flirting with the football players. She was 21, fresh, full of life and ambition. Did she really need a guy like him to drag her down?

But then House thought of the night they'd spent together. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her skin against his, her mouth against his, her hands against his. He remembered biting his tongue to prevent 'I love you' from slipping out with his groans and kisses.

Could he really give that up? Or was it selfish to think of just his own needs and desires? If you love someone, you let them go – isn't that what they say?

House turned away from the window, away from the beautiful girl outside. He needed to think.

Damn Wilson and his stupid conscience.

In Allison's lecture that afternoon, she could instantly tell that something wasn't right. House had barely looked at her the entire time, and usually they shared secret smiles and looks. He seemed distracted, like he didn't want to be there, like he couldn't look at her. What could have changed between their smile and wink this morning to now?

At the end, Allison took her time packing away her things, and when the last few students had filtered out the hall, she made her way down to the front where House was silently slotting books and papers into his bag. Allison knew she was going to have to tread carefully.

"Hey," she said softly, trying to keep things light "Great lecture. I think Brett even stayed awake!"

House smiled lightly, but still refused to look up. He knew that as soon as he looked into her eyes, he would crumble.

"What's wrong, Greg?"

House sighed, and continued to shuffle papers. But then he felt soft fingers wrap around his slim wrist, stopping him. He looked up at Allison for the first time.

"Talk to me," she whispered, moving nearer to him.

House wanted so desperately to rest his head against hers, breathe her in and let her kiss his doubts away.

"I saw you outside today, talking to those football players."

Allison looked confused, so House continued. "I watched you laughing and joking and I saw him openly flirting with you,"

Allison smiled and stroked his hand gently. "He's not a threat," she murmured "You don't need to worry."

"I know, but I was jealous. I was jealous and I shouldn't be. You should be allowed to flirt with guys your own age and have fun and not have to worry about me,"

Allison's smile fell. "What are you saying, Greg?"

"I'm saying that I can't take you out to restaurants or the movies or hold your hand and kiss you in the hall. You're young, Allison, and you shouldn't have to sneak around and hideaway in my apartment on weekends. You should be partying and studying and enjoying being 21! I don't know if I can let you give your life up because of a school-girl crush,"

That hit Allison right round the face.

"Ok, first of all," she said, her voice sharpening slightly "I am **not** a school-girl. Secondly, can't you tell by the way I look at you, by the way I touch you, by the way I kiss you that this is not some silly crush or a phase?"

Allison reached out to rest her palm against his cheek, enjoying the familiar feel of his scruff. House closed his eyes as her thumb stroked his cheekbone.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me," she whispered, desperate to sooth his doubts before he did something stupid.

House kept his eyes shut. He couldn't lie to her. Then he opened his eyes and stepped away from the temptation of her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Allison," he said, shaking his head "After seeing you today, I can't just let you give up everything for a guy like me – a 30-something old guy who's probably a lot more messed up that you think,"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Don't do this, Greg," she said, her voice betraying her "Don't think that you're protecting me by walking away, because you're not,"

House picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. When he saw a small, wet tear trail down Allison's perfect cheek, he felt an unfamiliar lump in his throat.

"You deserve better than me. So, go - be happy,"

Without another word, House turned and let the sound of his footsteps echo around the empty hall. He angrily swiped at his eyes before his emotions broke the surface, trying to convince himself that he didn't need love and Allison didn't need him. He would leave at the end of term and she'd forget all about him. For some reason, that made him even more depressed. He needed a drink or two - or three.

Allison slumped against the desk, watching House's retreating form. She tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. In the space of a day, things had gone from perfect to horrendous. She knew House was a little insecure and was constantly worried that he wasn't good enough for her, but she never thought he would end things because he believed she'd be happier without him.

Allison's emotions flowed from sadness into anger and back to sadness again. But then, a sense of determination broke free from the self-pity and gloom. She wasn't about just accept that they were over. Her mother had always told her that if something's worth having, you need to fight for it, and that was exactly what Allison was going to do.

She needed to show House how much she cared for him, needed him, loved him. She needed to prove that she could only be truly happy with him, whatever it took.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **_I'm gonna kick things off by apologising for the amount of time it's taken me to update this fic. These last few months have been MANIC at University with final papers needing to be submitted and exams creeping up on me waaaay too quickly, so I haven't had much time to read fanfiction, let alone write, but I really want to finish this fic, so I'm going to keep trying to find the time! I hope you're all still with me and haven't fallen asleep on me during this massive time lag. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thank you all for sticking with me :) Much love! Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 12**

House spent that night slumped in front of the TV feeling sorry for himself. All he could see were the tears pooling in Allison's eyes, her bottom lip quivering and he hated himself for making her so upset.

It was for the best, his inner voice kept telling him.

When someone knocked on his door, House got up and grabbed his wallet, grumbling that the pizza delivery was at least 6 minutes late.

But when he pulled open the door, he not greeted by a spotty teenager with a pizza, but the beautiful woman who'd been occupying his thoughts. Her hair and coat were drenched with rain and House wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss warmth into her. He stepped back and let her in, but before he could say anything, she spoke.

"I can't,"

"You can't, what?"

"You told me to go and be happy, but I can't," she said "Not if I'm without you,"

House breathed deeply and looked down at the floor. Allison moved closer to him and reached out to grasp his fingers with hers.

"I know you don't think you're good enough," she said, her voice soft "But I need you to trust me. Trust that I know my own feelings, trust that I know what's right and who's right for me. I don't want immature football players with a one-track mind, I don't want to skip in and out of meaningless relationships, I don't want to spend my weekends partying – I just want you, Greg, more than anything,"

She shuffled a little closer and smoothed her free hand over his waist. The soft cotton felt warm under her cold hands. She pushed her body nearer to his so her face was in his warm neck. House sighed and his eyes slipped closed as Allison tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his chin from her much shorter height.

"What do I need to do to prove that what I feel is real?" she whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

Allison began to place soft, silent kisses along House's neck, her hands moving around his waist, begging him to see just how much she cared about him. House breathed and then rested his forehead against Allison's, his hands moving up to touch her face, his outer walls crumbling once again.

"I'm falling for you, Greg," she whispered "And I don't want to stop,"

House swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his eyes to look at Allison. She smiled up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes and House realised that Wilson was wrong. Just because Allison was young, didn't mean she was naive. She had more strength and courage than most of the people he knew and she was willing to put her trust in him, in them.

House cupped Allison's face with his hands, his fingers lightly stroking her cheeks. Then he leaned down and kissed her with all the love and emotion that was building up inside of him. He felt her smile against his mouth and her small hands grip the cotton of his t-shirt.

When they pulled away, House still had one question.

"Why me?" he asked softly, the insecure voice in his head still nagging him.

Allison let her fingers sneak under House's tee, and stroked the warm skin, longing to soothe him.

"Because you make me happy," she said with a smile "Because you're funny and sexy and smart and when I'm with you, I'm not thinking about anything else but the present. Because when you look at me or kiss me or touch me I feel more alive than ever and when you hold me I feel truly safe." She looked up at him and smiled. "That's why."

House pulled Allison into his embrace and buried his head in her neck, feeling more vulnerable than he had in a long time. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and stroked his hair gently as he tightly wrapped his arms around her middle. He pressed her cold body so close to his, wondering how he ever thought he could let this beautiful woman go. At that moment, he loved her more than anything and would have given his life to keep her safe.

"I'm not sure I'll ever really understand what I've done to deserve you," he mumbled into her neck, hands tracing patterns on her lower back. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "But what I do know is that...I need you in my life. I don't want to lose you."

Allison kissed him and then smiled. "I'm not going anywhere,"

A while later, Allison had changed into another of House's sweaters and was lying on top of his chest as they lay on the couch together. Her head was tucked under his chin, her hands were tucked under his shoulders and she was enjoying the feeling of House's hands stroking her hair and gliding up and down her back.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot today," mumbled House "I just...I..."

"You just wanted to protect me, I know," said Allison, kissing his chest.

House kissed her temple. "Forgive me?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," teased Allison and House chuckled.

Then he tickled her sides, making her crease up and laugh loudly. "Greg, don't stop it! Greg!" she giggled, squirming and writhing on top of him.

House managed to flip their bodies so Allison lay beneath him and his hands stilled. He looked down at her, a smile still on her face. Then he leaned down so his lips were close to hers. Allison's lips parted, expecting his kiss but House remained just a breath away.

"Forgive me," he whispered, all teasing suddenly gone

Allison ran her hands down the side of House's face, his stubble rough under her palms. Then she leaned in and bit House's bottom lip gently. When he smiled, she kissed his lips and then rubbed her nose against his affectionately.

"I forgive you," she replied softly. She almost added 'because I love you', but she held her tongue.

House kissed her deeply and then settled his weight on his forearms beside her head. He pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face and smiled down at her, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't come round that night. He would probably still be wallowing in self-pity rather than lying on top of his beautiful girlfriend.

He felt her small hands glide up his back, hugging him tightly.

"Stay here tonight?" he asked "I'll drive you back in the morning,"

"I was planning on staying, even if you hadn't asked," said Allison and House laughed.

Then he lifted himself up off the couch and held a hand out for Allison to take. She slotted her fingers between his and let him help her up.

When she stood in front of him, House grinned and ducked his head to kiss her again. Then she took his hand again and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
